When Two Worlds Collide
by RockaRosalie
Summary: All Liv wanted to do was find her family. She never expected that she would end up finding a new family and she most certainly never expected that she'd end up falling for the sheriff's teenage son. Carl/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Walking Dead story so please tell me what you thought or what you think I should edit or add. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Walkers appeared from every direction with preternatural speed, lunging towards me violently. Adrenaline pumped through my veins, my heart gripped by fear. Every time one came close to me I stabbed it in the head with my knife, splattering myself with blood. My brain was functioning on autopilot.

Push. Stab. Run. Repeat.

I didn't dare use my gun for fear of alerting, even more, Walkers to my location. No matter how many I killed, more appeared, attracted by the noise. I'd long since gotten over the sight and stench of them but I was still disgusted every time I saw one. The herd attacking me all had bits of flesh and (vital) organs missing. Some even had large clumps of hair torn away and were riddled with bullet holes while others had dislocated jaws that hung at odd, broken angles.

I looked around wildly for my fallen katana that lay somewhere underneath the pile of dead Walkers. Just as the herd was beginning to overwhelm me and a walker was about to bite my neck, I heard a large bang as it dropped to the ground. I looked up in shock to find a man around 40 with a greying beard holding a colt python. Next to him was a dark-skinned woman wielding a katana much like my own and a teenage boy around my age wearing a brown sheriff's hat. I regained my senses and once again focused my attention on the Walkers surrounding me. I couldn't afford to be distracted. The strangers helped me to kill all the remaining walkers and once they were all gone I looked up at them and brushed the strands of hair out of my face.

"Thanks for the help." I slurred as I struggled to keep my balance.

"Are you okay?" The boy my age asked concerned. I stared at him, not hearing a word he was saying. It was all a blur and his words merged into one inaudible sentence.

I struggled to respond as my vision blurred and I collapsed.

* * *

Carl rushed forward to catch the unknown girl before she hit the ground. He looked up at his father pleadingly, "We can't just leave her here."

Rick looked to Michonne who shrugged her shoulders as she looked down at the girl in Carl's arms. "She's just a kid. At least give her a chance."

Rick sighed as he put his gun back into its holster. "We'll take her back to the prison, let Hershel check her over and go from there." He then proceeded to gently lift the girl from Carl into his arms and carry her to their car. He laid her down gently in the back seat with Carl as he got into the passenger seat with Michonne next to him.

* * *

I could hear a couple of voices talking around me. They were being very loud and it made my head pound. One of the voices was whispering while another was raising his voice. I heard someone shush them, and the voices abruptly stopped. I wondered what they were saying. It was probably about me. My family were probably going to kill me for putting myself at the mercy of complete and utter strangers.

I lay there for a moment struggling to move. My body wasn't cooperating with me. I hoped I wasn't stuck like this. I really hoped I wasn't. I managed to open one eye, slowly. Everything was blurry, and my vision was swaying. I surveyed the room I was in, looking for an exit. It was dark and tiny and there were bars for doors. A cell? I opened the other eye just a bit, flicking my eyes to the doorway, but there was no sign of people. They were probably deciding whether or not to kill me. The rational part of my brain reasoned that these people obviously wanted me alive or they would have killed me by now, but instead they're taking care of me.

I sighed, looking down the bed. At least I was tucked in, that was strangely nice of them. I leant my head back but as soon as it made contact with the pillow, the sharp pain in my head returned. My head throbbed for a moment. Not until I had laid back did I realise the intense pain in my stomach. I hadn't even noticed that it was bandaged. I lifted my top up slightly, lightly tracing my finger over the bandage that had been carefully and meticulously wrapped around my stomach. I started to unwrap the bandage when I heard a voice behind me.

"Don't pick at it," someone said, and I nearly jumped in shock. A man was standing in the doorway, watching me. He had kind eyes and a bushy white beard. He was wearing a pair of suspenders, and he carried a black medical bag that was tucked under his arm as he entered the room. I smiled sadly to myself as I realised how much he reminded me of Alfred. The man smiled as he set a chair next to my bedside and sat down. I noticed that he was walking with a limp.

"Let me see your stomach," he said and I gently lifted my top up. He carefully unwrapped the white cloth. I looked away when he pulled off the bandage that had been separating my wound from the air. There was an awkward silence.

"You gave Carl quite a scare," he said, and I raised an eyebrow. He must have been talking about the boy that I saw earlier. He looked up, smiling faintly before returning back to his work. "Rick's son." he elaborated and I nodded, not even sure of who Rick was. I assumed it was the man with the greying beard.

He opened his bag to retrieve fresh gauze and bottles of medicines. "We almost lost you," he said, filling the silence. I stared at him, and then to the bottles that he took out of his bag. They all had weird names that I could easily recognise but there was one that stood out. 'Rubbing alcohol'. I swallowed and stared at the bottle as I inwardly groaned. I shifted uncomfortably, staring back at him. He looked at me, taking a cloth and unscrewing the cap.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Liv," I answered quietly as watched him unscrew the cap on the bottle.

"Well, Liv. I have to keep the wound clean," he said. I used my hand to grab the blanket when the cloth touched my bare skin.

"So, what's your name?" I gritted my teeth through the pain, faking a smile at him, when in reality I wanted to strangle him for causing the burning sensation on my stomach.

He took a clean cloth, wiping away the excess liquid. "I'm Hershel, nice to officially meet you Liv," he said, laying a bandage down and wrapping it tightly in, sure it wouldn't move. He unravelled the gauze and twisted it around my stomach, tucking the end of it under the rest of the soft white material. "I hope I don't have to patch you up anymore," he added as he gave me a pointed look, packing up all of his other medical supplies.

"Um, do you have any medicine? For a headache?" I stammered, changing what I was going to originally ask at the last second. I mentally slapped myself for sounding so nervous. He sighed, unzipping his bag to retrieve a bottle with only 20 or so tablets left. He handed me the pill and got up from his chair.

"I'll get you some water," he said, before taking his bag with him, wobbling out of the cell. He returned, handing me the half-filled cup, and I swallowed it, gulping all of the liquid down. He took the cup back when it was emptied and he turned to walk away.

"Hershel?" I called out, almost childlike. He turned back to me. "Why did you guys bring me in? Why'd you help me?" I asked, confused.

"Everyone deserves a chance," he said, and I looked up to see him smiling at me kindly.

"Um, thanks," I said, and he nodded, turning back to the door and walking out.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes slowly and cursed softly as I realised I had fallen asleep. I tiredly rubbed my eyes, figuring that the medicine Hershel gave me was what was causing my drowsiness. Dad would kill me for falling asleep surrounded by people I don't know. Someone cleared their throat next to me. I hadn't even noticed that I wasn't alone. "Strike 2 Liv," I thought to myself bitterly. He was sitting in the dark corner of the room. Cell, I internally corrected myself.

"Hello?" I called out.

"What's your name?" he asked, showcasing his southern accent. I could tell that this was the same man that saved me. I propped myself up on the pillow.

"Liv, and you?" I answered.

"Rick," he replied quickly. "Where'd you come from?"

I bit my lip, contemplating how to reply. Should I trust him and tell him the truth, or lie? I didn't want to risk putting my family in danger. I sat up straight and turned to face him. "I got separated from my group. It wasn't really a group. Just me and my family." I revealed to him. I paused as I thought about my next words carefully. "Are you…are you going to kick me out? I asked, cutting to the point. If he was going to send me out to the mercy of the Walkers, I'd rather know now than have it drawn out. However, all I really wanted to ask was where my weapons were, but I didn't want to push my luck.

"No, I'm not going to send you out, but first I have to give you a test before you can become one of us," he responded. I nodded.

"What kind of test?" I questioned trying to keep my voice steady. Rick leant forward in his chair, staring at me. He had blue eyes similar to that of the boy who helped save me, messy dark hair that looked as if it hadn't been properly washed in a long time, and to be honest it probably hadn't been. In the light coming from the window, I could see how serious and intimidating he appeared. I couldn't explain how, but everything about him radiated leader. Even if he wasn't referred to as the leader by the rest of his group, you could easily tell that he was the one making the decisions.

"Don't worry, it's only three questions." He reassured me.

I narrowed my eyes confused. Three questions? That's the big 'make it or break it' test? Questions? How these people survived so long I have no idea. I could be a fricking psychopathic murderer but as long as I say what they want to hear, I'm in.

"Okay, ask me anything," I said, throwing him a fake smile as I waited for whatever questions he felt like asking me.

"How many walkers have you killed?" he asked, staring directly into my eyes.

"I lost count once I hit double digits," I said regretfully and he nodded slowly as he contemplated my answer.

"How many people have you killed?" he inquired, and I chewed my bottom lip. I could feel his eyes on me as I thought about my response.

"I can't remember," I lied, avoiding his gaze as I mumbled my answer. Suddenly everything in the room was more interesting than him.

"Why?" he asked, his voice stern. Why does anyone kill someone in a world like today's? Because they're a threat, or because they simply have to. What kind of question is that? I did what anyone in my position would do. It's kill or be killed. I showed no emotion. I used the training I've been given my entire life to school my features into that of a calm, collected person.

"Because I had no choice," I explained, returning his gaze. After a moment he nodded and rose from his chair, proceeding towards the cell door silently.

Just as quickly as Rick left, I was greeted with a familiar face, "Hershel!" I cried cheerfully, "When can I get up, I'm going crazy being confined to this bed." I exaggerated. I needed to start making a plan but first, I needed to meet the other inhabitants of this prison.

"Okay you can walk around," Hershel relented but quickly spoke up as I started to move, "But take it easy and don't do anything to open the wound again or you will be back in this bed before you can speak." He limped over to my bed as I ripped off the covers and swung my legs over the bed much too quickly for Hershel, who held his arms out in front of me as I stood up.

"Be careful and take it easy," he ordered, and I nodded excitedly. All I wanted was to get out of that restricting cell. We walked slowly and once we exited the cell, I spotted two girls. One was a girl who looked to be around Cassie's age. She had dark brown hair and was standing next to a blonde girl, slightly older than me. They were both smiling at me. I had no idea why, but I put it down to them both being friendly people.

I pushed through the pain that flared up in my stomach every time I moved. Letting go of the bars, I stumbled forward. Hershel supported my weight until we reached the two girls.

"I'm Beth, nice ta' meet you. This is my sister Maggie," the blonde girl told me with a soft country accent that suited her well. I smiled at her. She returned it, and then I turned to face her sister. She smiled a half smile at me. Now that I was closer I could tell that she had short brown hair, which came down to just below her shoulder and she was wearing a dark green shirt, with black worn down trousers. She was wearing a holster around her waist with a gun strapped into it. We continued walking but I looked behind me at Beth who had been walking at a slower pace. I think she wanted to walk behind me in case I fell backwards. I was not going to allow that to happen. I wanted to appear weak enough so that it seemed like I wasn't much of a threat but not so vulnerable as to seem like a burden or liability.

"I'm glad you're okay," Maggie said truthfully. "You really had us scared when the others brought you in." She had an accent similar to her sister's, but it was much heavier.

"Carl especially," Beth added, sending me a secretive grin, her ponytail swinging behind her.

"Thanks for helping me," I said honestly, and Maggie laughed softly, nodding her head. We ended up in a never-ending hallway. It was probably a lot shorter but with my injury, it felt like walking a marathon. I stopped suddenly, feeling like I was going to pass out, but I wasn't about to tell them that. They all crowded round me, bombarding me with question after question. I could only nod as half their words sounded slurred to me. I pressed forward as they followed my lead, continuing until we reached a set of double doors. Beth moved from behind me to walk ahead and pushed the doors open.

I could already see it. While slightly blurred, I could make out a lot of figures. I trudged forward, ignoring the ache in my body. All I wanted to do was collapse in bed but I continued. I needed to know what I was up against. From the ones I'd already met, they seemed like nice people but I needed to be sure. Like Grandfather always said, "Knowledge is power."

When we entered the room, the chatter and murmuring slowed to a stop and everyone turned to look at me, the stranger. Some smiled while some looked confused or narrowed their eyes suspiciously.

But that only concerned what I'd already begun to suspect. This place felt like a home. Most importantly, these people felt like a family. People who would do anything to protect each other. I smiled inwardly.

"Liv, come meet the rest of the group," Hershel beckoned me forward reassuringly as he turned back to face me. I looked from him to the large group of people filling the room. I threw on a happy mask as I scanned the surrounding crowd.


	3. Chapter 3

I'd been here for over a week now. Rick had taken it upon himself to introduce me to the rest of the people here. Some were friendlier than others.

I was sitting at the table picking at my food, observing everyone. I stayed silent as I listened to them talk to each other. I watched as Maggie leaned into the man next to her, her face lighting up with joy. He was Asian, with jet-black hair that was pushed out of his face. And he wore a smile that mimicked hers. His name was Glenn and he was very nice. He'd get along well with Alex.

Rick, Hershel and a man named Daryl had left early this morning to negotiate a treaty with a man called the Governor. All I'd managed to gather from everyone was that this guy was dangerous. I excused myself from the table and returned to my cell. Once they'd realised I was trustworthy, they moved me into a cell that was in the same cell block as everyone else. I now shared a bunk with Beth, who over the past week, I'd grown fairly close to.

 _"Well, if you need a place to say, you can get the bottom bunk of my cell," she said to me in her southern accent, "I wouldn't mind having a roommate,"_

 _"Seriously?" I asked her in disbelief, "You wouldn't mind me moving into your cell, even if you barely know me?"_

 _Beth shrugged, "You don't seem like the kind of person who would try to kill me in my sleep,"_

 _"Thanks," I told her, "Which cell is yours?"_

 _"Up the stairs, second one on the right," she told me._

I was fairly shocked when I walked in to find that Carl was resting on my bed.

I took a moment to get a good look at him. He had cerulean blue eyes that were filled with too much sadness and grief for someone his age. Underneath his sheriff's hat was short dark brown hair that was slowly growing wild and messy.

"So, how'd you guys get this place all to yourself? There must have been hundreds of walkers in here." I collapsed next to him and leant with my back against the wall.

"It was tough. We lost people." Carl confessed to me.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I bet they were good people." I gave him a small smile.

"They were very good people." He said sadly. I noticed that the hand that hovered over his holster was shaking.

"So are you going to tell me who this Governor guy is?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Just before you came, Merle, Daryl's brother, kidnapped Maggie and Glenn for the Governor. He…tortured them for the location of this prison. Michonne helped us find Woodbury, where they were and we took them back. There were a few casualties." Carl explained to me.

"So that's why your dad, Hershel and Daryl have gone to sort out a peace agreement." Carl nodded. "Then why is Merle here?"

"Daryl couldn't leave him behind. He's with us now." I noticed the way Carl's hands clenched.

"But you don't think he should be," I narrowed my eyes.

Carl's voice raised. "He kidnapped Maggie and Glenn. He tortured them. He…"

I placed my hand on Carl's reassuringly. "He can't hurt them anymore."

Carl returned my gaze and I withdrew my hand awkwardly.

"I'm sorry to hear about your mom," I told him after some silence.

"Beth tell you?" he asked, looking at me.

"Carol actually. She also said that you were shot looking for her daughter Sophia,"

He grimaced, "Yeah. I don't recommend it,"

I laughed softly, "Trust me, getting shot is definitely not on my 'to do list'. Do you mind me asking how it happened?"

"My dad, a friend of ours, and I were in the woods looking for Sophia. We saw a buck a few feet away from us. I tried to get closer when someone on the other side of the buck shot it. The bullet went through the buck, and into me,"

"Ouch," I laughed, "That must have hurt,"

"It wasn't exactly the most fun experience I've had," he chuckled as he turned to face me fully, "So, how about you? What's happened to you since this hell on earth started?"

"Well," I began, "Not much. I kind of already knew how to use guns and knives. Not bragging or anything but I'm also pretty good with a bow and arrow."

"How about what you've lost?" Carl asked me quietly.

"I... was on holiday with my dad and siblings when this all started. I haven't seen my mum since before this all started. I'm not even sure if she's alive or dead. My butler Alfred. He was like a grandfather to me. He got bit early on. I couldn't do anything to stop it. We had to put him out of his misery," I said to him with a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry," he apologised to me, "I shouldn't have asked,"

"It's okay," I replied to him, "It feels good to talk to someone about it,"

"So I guess I should start calling you your highness or something right?" Carl laughed.

I jokingly punched his shoulder. "Don't laugh at me. Yes I might have been rich but that's not exactly helpful now is it?"

"What about your dad and siblings?" Carl asked.

"My brother Jake died before this all started and I was separated from my dad and siblings just before you guys found me," I revealed to him.

"If it makes you feel any better, we've all been struggling to cope with the losses we've had. We lost a friend of ours, T-Dog, and my mom, as you've heard. T-dog was bitten trying to save others in our group, and my mother died giving birth to Judith. My Dad went off the deep end when he heard about my mom," Carl admitted to me.

"If your dad has gone crazy, he'll go back to normal soon. We all deal with death differently." I told him.

"Thanks," he said to me, "it's good to hear that at least someone thinks my dad isn't completely crazy."

"Anytime," I shrugged to him, and sat up, "I'm going to go hang out with Beth and Judith. Is that okay?"

"Go ahead. I'm gonna go keep watch soon anyway," he gave me a small nod as he walked in the opposite direction.

I walked out of my cell and over to Beth and Judith.

"Hey, Liv," Beth called out happily as she grabbed a bottle of baby formula.

"What were you and Carl talking about?" she questioned me curiously.

"Nothing much. He was just telling me about what I've missed." Beth grinned at me. "Why are you grinning?" I narrowed my eyes.

"No reason. I just think it's really cute that Carl went to talk to you." She smiled, her southern accenting showcasing.

"Well, maybe he just wanted company from someone his own age." I unsuccessfully tried to hide my blushing face. I brushed the imaginary dust off my trousers. "I'm going to go see what the others are up to."

I reached the boiler room where Maggie, Glenn, Michonne and Merle were, when I heard signs of a struggle. I rushed in to see Glenn on the floor and Michonne and Maggie struggling to restrain Merle. I grabbed a stray gun from the floor and fired it into the air to gather their attentions.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Merle pushed Maggie and Michonne away as Glenn picked himself up off the floor. After that, everyone went their separate ways until the others returned and we all met in the Cell Block entrance.

"So, I met this Governor." Rick started, "Sat with him for quite a while."

"Just the two of you?" Merle asked, his voice raspy.

"Yeah."

"Should have gone when we had the chance, bro." Merle snarled to Glenn as he pushed past him roughly.

"He wants the prison," Rick continued. "He wants us gone. Dead. He wants us dead for what we did to Woodbury. We're going to war." Rick took a moment to look at everyone before he exited the cell block, stopping only to hand me my gun and knife. I looked up at him in shock before looking at everyone's hardened expressions.

As soon as Rick left, a heated discussion took place. Merle and Michonne were convinced we should hit first, while Carol and Hershel thought we should take our chances on the road. But these people were a family, and they'd stick together no matter what. However, looking at their faces I could tell one thing. They were scared. Scratch that, they were terrified.


	4. Authors Note

Okay, I've been informed that this story is very similar to another one and at times almost word for word. For this story, I've been working with another writer and from now on I will no longer be. I deeply apologise to the writer of that story. I will not re-write what has been written already but from now on I will no longer be collaborating on this story.


End file.
